Leaderboards for games are known. Previously, leaderboards have been used to represent the high score of all users playing a game. The games usually have a single leaderboard viewable by every player within the game, such that only the players with the highest overall game scores feature on the leaderboard. Leaderboards often tend to be static, presenting the hierarchy of one measureable element of the game, usually overall game score, within the game.